24fandomcom-20200223-history
Deleted scenes
menu showing the deleted scenes.]] Deleted scenes are scenes that are not included in the final cut of episodes, sometimes due to extending the episode longer than need be, or sometimes to remove unnecessary plots. Deleted scenes are included as special features on their respective DVDs. For the purposes of this project, these scenes are not considered canonical (see the project page on this policy: Wiki 24:Canon). Season 1 deleted scenes " deleted scene]] " deleted scene]] " deleted scene]] " deleted scene]] On the original release, there were no deleted scenes. However, the set was released as a special edition which includes 25 scenes deleted from 13 episodes. * 1x02 "1:00am-2:00am" ** Alan York and Teri Bauer discuss Jack's job. ** Kim Bauer and Rick Allen discuss Jack's job. * 1x04 "3:00am-4:00am" ** Jack and Officer Hampton talk about David Palmer. ** Hampton dies, and asks Jack to make sure Palmer does not die. ** Carl Webb chats with Barry about his son, and how he will be pulled out of college unless he tells Carl where the rumours about the Palmer's children started. * 1x05 "4:00am-5:00am" ** Teri Bauer and Alan York talk at the hospital. * 1x08 "7:00am-8:00am" ** Ira Gaines spares Kim and Teri Bauer and discusses his contingency plans. * 1x09 "8:00am-9:00am" ** Kim comforts Teri in captivity. * 1x10 "9:00am-10:00am" ** David and Sherry Palmer arrive at the elementary school. ** Nina Myers and Tony Almeida discuss Jack's marriage. Milo Pressman tells Nina that Alberta Green wants to see her in Jack's office. * 1x13 "12:00pm-1:00pm" ** Jack gives Rick a second chance. * 1x14 "1:00pm-2:00pm" ** Nina has Al and another agent search the hospital room ** Nina recalls the impostor using the phone, and has Al and the other agent search for fingerprints. ** Nina tells Tony she wants to bring Kim and Teri in to CTU. Tony disagrees. * 1x16 "3:00pm-4:00pm" ** Kim confronts Nina and Teri in the safehouse. Ted Paulson takes over questioning. ** Teri asks Kim about Rick. ** Andre Drazen talks to a waitress, Amanda, at a cafe. ** Jack plans to use Elizabeth Nash as a spy. ** Teri asks Kim not to tell anyone what Eli did to her. * 1x17 "4:00pm-5:00pm" ** Jovan Myovic calls Andre and tells him that Kim and Teri have escaped. * 1x19 "6:00pm-7:00pm" ** Teri and Phil Parslow talk about Jack while she has amnesia. ** The FBI arrive at the Latham group building to arrest Carl Webb and Bob Jorgensen. * 1x20 "7:00pm-8:00pm" ** Phil is wounded and confesses his feelings for Teri. * 1x23 "10:00pm-11:00pm" ** Kim is held hostage by the Drazens. ** Teri tells Nina about her pregnancy. This deleted scene is identical to the scene shown in the extended version of the episode, with two small additions: Teri apologises for being "sharp" with Nina earlier, and Nina asks whether Jack knows about the pregnancy. Season 2 deleted scenes There are 44 deleted scenes from Season 2 spread out over 18 episodes. * 2x01 "8:00am-9:00am" ** Lake Oswego with the helicopter ** Street kid (Manu Intiraymi) washes Jack's window ** Palmer talks with the Ambassador ** Keith and Palmer talk on the phone * 2x02 "9:00am-10:00am" ** Kim and Megan run through garment factory. Kim tries to use a phone before the factory owner appears and chases them out. ** Extended fight between Gary and Kim ** Marie tries on a dress and sends Reza for strawberries * 2x03 "10:00am-11:00am" ** Kim and Megan run from Police * 2x05 "12:00pm-1:00pm" ** An angry redneck confronts Basheer at a gas station. * 2x06 "1:00pm-2:00pm" ** Palmer addresses his staff * 2x07 "2:00pm-3:00pm" ** Kim and Miguel leave LA * 2x09 "4:00pm-5:00pm" ** Mason vomits and talks with Tony ** Ali and Omar talk on the phone ** Kim and Miguel talk about Jack * 2x10 "5:00pm-6:00pm" ** Moshen talks with Kate and cuts her ear ** Kate talks about Five Pillars ** Jack scopes out torture room ** Kate waits outside ** Jack forces Kate to remember details about terrorists ** Jack tells Kate he needs to go to the mosque ** Reza tells agent to tell Marie the news * 2x12 "7:00pm-8:00pm" ** Sherry asks for Lynn's help. Lynn and Novick talk. * 2x13 "8:00pm-9:00pm" ** Kate tells Jack about Marie's past, telling him a story of a friend of Marie's called Nerida who was raped by American soldiers ** Michelle disagrees with Tony about Syed Ali * 2x14 "9:00pm-10:00pm" ** Kim asks Lonny when they can leave the Bunker * 2x15 "10:00pm-11:00pm" ** Palmer, Novick and Lynn discuss options on informing the public about the bomb ** Kate tells Jack she feels responsible for Marie/N.E.S.T. techs work on the bomb ** Tony tells Michelle about the raid on Ali's safehouse/Cyprus recording ** Kate talks to Baker about her concern for Kim ** Alternate end boxes for Ep. 15 * 2x16 "11:00pm-12:00am" ** Kate and Bob talk about Marie ** Kim calls Aunt Carol and is surprised by Davies * 2x17 "12:00am-1:00am" ** Garcia's wife pleads with him on the phone ** Garcia sobs and tries to commit suicide * 2x19 "2:00am-3:00am" ** Guard questions O'Hara and gets shot ** Original scene of O'Hara talking to Peter Kingsley and preparing to torture Jack ** Reshoot of A1922 with Stark as the lead bad guy * 2x20 "3:00am-4:00am" ** Kingsley apologises to Mae for not telling her about the bomb * 2x23 "6:00am-7:00am" ** Palmer tells Keith he has been removed from office ** Prescott tells Novick that the bombers have cleared Turkish airspace * 2x24 "7:00am-8:00am" ** Beginning of Prescott and Novick conversation about Jack Bauer ** Extended fight sequence in Coliseum ** Sherry tells Palmer "I did it for you" ** Alternate end sequence with Max and women on the boat ** Alternate end with Palmer collapsing then getting into the limo Season 3 deleted scenes There are 45 deleted scenes on the Season 3 DVD set spread out over 14 episodes. * 3x02 "2:00pm-3:00pm" ** Linda asks Kyle if he is OK, and they go upstairs to have sex. ** David Gomez watches Kyle and Linda leave, and transmits the images to Gael Ortega at CTU Los Angeles. ** Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds track down Zach Parker at the apartment building. As Jack follows Parker, Chase catches one of his men in a hostage situation. He manages to get the man without shooting him, with the help of the agents who arrived to assist Jack and Chase. ** Kyle and Linda have sex. * 3x03 "3:00pm-4:00pm" ** Michelle Dessler and Kim Bauer talk about Jack's reaction to his revelation about Kim and Chase's relationship. " deleted scene]] * 3x07 "7:00pm-8:00pm" ** Tomas introduces Ramon Salazar to Sandra on the plane. ** Ramon appears ungrateful at the service provided by Sandra and the other prostitute on the plane. He goes through and wakes up Jack Bauer. ** Chase Edmunds tells Chloe O'Brian to reprogram his phone so that Ryan Chappelle cannot track him while he goes dark. ** David and Wayne Palmer talk about what to do regarding Jack and the prison break. ** Alternate scene of Chase tracking down Hector Salazar - he goes to a warehouse by the docks, and knocks out a man guarding the place. Mario (Carlos Sanz), a drug dealer at the warehouse, is finishing up business with three men (one of which is played by Sonny Saito), when Chase points a gun at him. He threatens to tell Danny Raeder that Mario killed his brother, if Mario doesn't reveal Hector's location. Mario relents and agrees to help Chase find Hector. ** In the bathroom at CTU, Kim Bauer receives a call from Chase, and he tells her that he is going to her her father in Las Nieves, Mexico. " deleted scene]] * 3x08 "8:00pm-9:00pm" ** Hector and Ramon talk about what to do with Jack. * 3x12 "12:00am-1:00am" ** A new CTU worker, Dalton Furrelle, appears and butts heads with Adam Kaufman, who appears to know him from. ** Kim and Chloe talk about the fact that Angela is not Chloe's baby. ** Kim praises Dalton, who taught her during training, to Adam's annoyance. ** Dalton helps Kim get into the Child Protection Services system to check up on Chloe's story. " deleted scene]] * 3x13 "1:00am-2:00am" ** Sherry Palmer and Julia Milliken talk about what to do after Alan's death. * 3x14 "2:00am-3:00am" ** Michael Amador meets up with Marcus Alvers, who begins to work with the Cordilla virus. * 3x16 "4:00am-5:00am" ** Michelle Dessler begins to panic while at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. ** Michelle and Gael Ortega realize that everyone in the hotel has been exposed to the virus. Gael begins to show symptoms of it, suggesting that Alvers altered it to act faster. ** In a different location Gael begins to show symptoms of the virus. " deleted scene]] * 3x18 "6:00am-7:00am" ** Ryan Chappelle lies to Kim Bauer about why he is in the Holding room. * 3x19 "7:00am-8:00am" ** Jack Bauer mourns Ryan Chappelle. ** Tony Almeida is told about Jane Saunders and her connection to Stephen. ** Susan Cole agitatedly asks Tyler, and then Chase Edmunds why her house is being quarantined. " deleted scene]] * 3x20 "8:00am-9:00am" ** Jack and Tony talk about evidence they can gather from Jane Saunders before Stephen knows they have his daughter. * 3x22 "10:00am-11:00am" ** Tony Almeida tells Jack Bauer where he is meeting Stephen Saunders, and says that if Michelle dies because of this, he will kill Jack himself. Jack nods, and they both get in the car with Jane Saunders and drive away. ** Michelle tricks Saunders and his thug to escape them by removing her heels and leaving a false track. ** Jack sends troops away into hiding to prepare for the escape. Tony rebukes Jack for forcing Michelle to go back after she had escaped, calling him a machine. Jack says that he does not care if Tony hates him for the rest of his life, but the exchange has to go exactly as planned. " deleted scene]] " deleted scene]] * 3x23 "11:00am-12:00pm" ** Bruce Foxton asks Wayne Palmer for more information on the medicine bottle they are about to look for in Sherry Palmer's house while they wait outside. ** Chloe O'Brian calls Tony Almeida selfish while talking to Kim Bauer for locking her in Tech 1 while trying to protect Michelle. ** Foxton finds the medicine bottle strapped to Sherry's back. He prepares to shoot Sherry to tie up a loose end, but Wayne talks him out of it. ** Jack and Chase brief the CTU team on the mission to get Arthur Rabens outside the subway. ** Foxton goes back into Sherry's house after hearing the shots. He talks Wayne into leaving Julia's body. The scene splits into Palmer waiting by the phone, Saunders telling the sketch artist Raben's features, and Wayne leaving Julia's body. " deleted scene]] " deleted scene]] * 3x24 12:00pm-1:00pm ** Stephen Saunders tells Jack Bauer that if they let Arthur Rabens escape the subway, he will leave the country and have the virus replicated over twenty times, rendering all of Jack's efforts over the day useless. Jack tells Michelle Dessler that they are going to get Saunders to do an ID of Rabens, and she passes the information on to Chloe O'Brian. Theresa Ortega weeps over the death of Gael, and asks Michelle what happened. ** Kim takes over from Michelle for looking after Theresa. With Brad Hammond and Chloe distracted, Michelle sets up her monitor to watch Tony's live confession in the Holding room. ** Kim tells Theresa she knows how she is feeling, but Theresa says that unless someone killed Kim's husband, then she does not. Kim refrains from mentioning the death of her mother. ** Kim, Michelle and Chloe work together to help Saunders identify the courier. ** Chloe complains to Michelle that they have over 250 men to get Saunders to ID. ** Wayne Palmer arrives back at District Offices and looks horrified as he sees blood on his shirt. ** Michelle tells Tony that she is doing everything she can to revoke his prison sentence. He assigns her to work in Tech 1 and tells her that she cannot think about him right now. Adam gets a match on Raben's vehicle. ** At the middle school, Jack runs into a shocked teacher (Cathy Herd) whom he tells to go and alert all students to stay inside their rooms and lock the doors via the PA system. ** Chase enters a room and looks for Rabens. He hears the notice over the PA systems. Meanwhile Rabens makes a call, telling someone to hurry up because there are agents everywhere. ** Chase and Rabens have an extended fight sequence. A chopper arrives to pick Rabens up on the roof but he is unable to make it there as Chase straps the virus to his wrist. Jack shoots Rabens. ** A containment team member (Andre Rishi) tells Jack that there was no leakage from the virus that he put in the fridge. He contacts Brad Hammond who congratulates him, and Tony asks about Chase's hand. Tony then calls Wayne who informs the President of the successful containment of the virus. Palmer tells Wayne that he plans to resign due to his actions over the day. Tony congratulates Adam on the work he has done over the day, and tells him to go and see his sister. He then instructs Chloe to bring in a new team to replace those who have worked over 16 hours. Hammond comes to arrest him, and he allows Tony a moment to say goodbye to Michelle. Season 4 deleted scenes There are 39 deleted scenes from Season 4 spread out over 13 episodes. * 4x01 "7:00am-8:00am" ** Field agents Aaron and Sean bring an angry suspect into CTU. Ronnie Lobell intimidates the man to stop him from struggling. * 4x07 "1:00pm-2:00pm" * 4x10 "4:00pm-5:00pm" ** Lee Castle brings Steven Wiseman (Robert Catrini), the landlord of Marwan's old hideout, to speak with Jack and Tony. ** Curtis Manning is unconscious and strapped to a chair in an empty room of the Rockland Building. His captor, Forbes, has one of his thugs wake him with a cup of water, and demands to be told how far CTU has progressed in its investigation. When Curtis refuses to cooperate, Forbes reveals that he works for McLennen-Forster, and threatens to use his company's extremely expensive methods ("we spend millions on it, every month") to torture Curtis. After a brief split screen, Curtis is already writhing in agony and sweating profusely; the method Forbes uses to do this is not shown. * 4x11 "5:00pm-6:00pm" * 4x12 "6:00pm-7:00pm" ** Habib Marwan meets with his wife Hessa Marwan (Bahar Soomekh) and son, Badar (Joshua Pelegrin), for one final time to send them to safety. * 4x13 "7:00pm-8:00pm" ** Jack, with Paul Raines, questions Safa and Naji about a blood trail in their store. Jack traces it and finds the father of the young men, Alam (Adoni Maropis), who is badly wounded. ** Jack performs an emergency operation on Alam, seals his wound, and has a brief talk with him about the city-wide blackout and their situation. ** Jack tells Paul that Alam won't leave his store. As they wait for the McLennen-Forster commandos, Paul thanks Jack for saving his life. ** Jack, Paul, Safa, and Naji open fire on the McLennen-Forster mercenaries. Specter radios in to Dave Conlon for backup, and Jack predicts their plan. ** Medic Brown (Kevin Sizemore) from CTU examines Alam's condition. Jack convinces him to let Alam remain in his store to defend it for some more time. ** Jack calls Audrey to tell her that Paul has been shot, and his condition is unclear. She is distraught. Paul is moved out of the gun store on a gurney. * 4x14 "8:00pm-9:00pm" * 4x15 "9:00pm-10:00pm" * 4x16 "10:00pm-11:00pm" ** Marwan/Rafique subordinates Abdullah and Anwar are about to execute an incredulous Behrooz Araz, who is saved by the timely arrival of a CTU team led by Curtis Manning. The terrorists are killed, and Curtis confesses to Behrooz that it is true that his mother Dina is dead. * 4x19 "1:00am-2:00am" ** Azara Nasir (Alicia Coppola) gets a lead from Nabilla Al-Jamil concerning Marwan's engineer, Sabir Ardakani. ** Edgar Stiles blows off Azara's lead, apparently because she is Muslim. ** Azara and Chloe report to Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida; Edgar apologizes to Azara and they speak. ** Chloe shoots Morrison's hitman to protect Nabilla, and speaks to Jack in shock. * 4x22 "4:00am-5:00am" * 4x23 "5:00am-6:00am" * 4x24 "6:00am-7:00am" ** While waiting for Mandy's pardon to be verified, Jack and Tony have a laid back talk about Michelle. Curtis interrupts. ** At CTU, Chloe tells Edgar that a N.E.S.T. team is coming to assist, and Marwan's plans are finished. They see Behrooz, who was found in a shipping container at the port, and Chloe offers to be a friend to Edgar due to the loss of his mother. ** Jack sincerely thanks Michelle and Tony for helping him fake his death, and after a moment, leaves their vehicle. Season 5 deleted scenes There are 23 deleted scenes on the Season 5 DVD set spread out over 12 episodes. * 5x01 "7:00am-8:00am" ** Danny (James C. Victor), a man who works at the oil field with Jack Bauer (disguised as Frank Flynn) invites Jack on a fishing trip. ** Jack and Diane Huxley talk on the phone while he and Derek are in a helicopter. ** Chloe O'Brian cannot afford a cab fare and tries to give her watch to the driver (Kevin Scott Allen) as payment. He tries to sexually assault her, but she kicks him in his crotch. * 5x06 "12:00pm-1:00pm" ** Ivan Erwich and Schaeffer chat briefly before tricking a customs agent (Roger Hewlett) and drive off with the nerve gas. ** Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines talk about what Jack will do once everything is over. " deleted scene]] * 5x07 "1:00pm-2:00pm" ** Jack Bauer tends to the girl that Jacob Rossler was keeping hostage. ** Martha Logan whispers something to the body of Walt Cummings after he hangs himself. * 5x09 "3:00pm-4:00pm" ** Martha Logan and Anya Suvarov spend some time together by the horse stables. * 5x10 "4:00pm-5:00pm" ** In the motorcade, Martha Logan and Anya Suvarov talk about the orange groves. ** The motorcade is attacked by men who discovered the route from Charles Logan. Aaron Pierce saves the lives of Martha Logan and the Suvarovs. " deleted scene]] * 5x11 "5:00pm-6:00pm" ** Kim Bauer receives a call from Audrey Raines asking her to come into CTU. Barry Landes appears and they talk about Kim's past with CTU. ** Aaron Pierce speaks with Agent John, then Martha Logan talks to him about the attack on the motorcade. He tells her he would never allow her to come to harm. * 5x12 "6:00pm-7:00pm" ** Bill Buchanan receives word from Detective Arnold (Christopher Michael) about the murder of Jenny McGill. ** Kim Bauer and Barry Landes talk while waiting at CTU. * 5x13 "7:00pm-8:00pm" ** The Chemical Response Team enters CTU after the gassing and survey the scene. Curtis Manning talks with Bill Buchanan. * 5x15 "9:00pm-10:00pm" ** Wayne Palmer steals a gun from one of Christopher Henderson's men, Cobb (Jeff Brockton), and escapes before he can be caught. " deleted scene]] * 5x21 "3:00am-4:00am" ** Jack Bauer thanks Curtis Manning for taking care of Audrey Raines. Curtis expresses surprise at the revelation of Charles Logan as a traitor. Bill Buchanan called Jack and tells him that the Attorney General will be ready to hear the evidence when he arrives back at CTU Los Angeles. * 5x23 "5:00am-6:00am" ** Jack shoots Christopher Henderson in cold blood, while being observed by Tim Rooney. ** Jack calls Audrey Raines to tell her that he is not returning to CTU and is planning to take down Logan. * 5x24 "6:00am-7:00am" ** Chloe and Morris O'Brian help Jack Bauer remove one of the pilots from Charles Logan's helicopter. ** Charles Logan thanks Martha for not lying to him while they get dressed ** Jack Bauer is captured by a small army of SWAT teams before he can shoot Charles Logan. Agent Davis commends Logan for his bravery in such a situation by an agent. ** Martha Logan and Mike Novick talk about the downfall of Charles Logan. Martha also asks about the fate of Jack Bauer. Season 6 deleted scenes There are 23 deleted scenes on the Season 6 DVD set spread out over 13 episodes. * 6x01 "6:00am-7:00am" **Chloe argues with Morris in CTU, Morris makes a sexual harassment joke. **Wayne expresses doubts over allowing Jack Bauer to be sacrificed **The FBI takes Yusuf Amar into custody * 6x02 "7:00am-8:00am" **Jack cauterizes his wound with a car cigarette lighter **Assad shows his disgust towards Americans * 6x04 "9:00am-10:00am" ** Sandra Palmer interrupts a judge named Frank and strong-arms him to write a writ of habeas corpus for Walid. **Buchanan assures Jack that killing Curtis to save Assad was the right choice * 6x05 "10:00am-11:00am" **Wayne Palmer gets moved to the presidential bunker after the nuclear blast **CTU employees on the balcony gather to watch Hamri Al-Assad enter the premises; Morris provokes Milo * 6x09 "2:00pm-3:00pm" **Chloe needs computer help and requests Bill's permission to allow a wounded Morris to assist her * 6x10 "3:00pm-4:00pm" **Josh talks to Philip inside their hotel room. Philip tells Josh that his father was proud of him. * 6x11 "4:00pm-5:00pm" **Wayne tells Assad the Prime Minister will issue a statement. He then threatens Assad that an escalation between their countries could result in World War III. * 6x12 "5:00pm-6:00pm" **Buchanan tells Chloe about Hamri Al-Assad's supposed assassination attempt on Wayne Palmer **Yuri Suvarov orders Russian consulate security to move in on Jack Bauer **Suvarov has a phone conversation with Anatoly Markov * 6x16 "9:00pm-10:00pm" **Wayne returns to Office and prepares for the Cabinet vote **Wayne ignores Doctor Arthur Welton's advice and demands Welton to inject him with a shot of adrenaline * 6x18 "11:00pm-12:00am" **Wayne thanks Karen and Tom for their services * 6x19 "12:00am-1:00am" ** Buchanan calls Karen and informs her that Jack will exchange the component ** Jack finds a homeless woman in the motel. He asks her to leave because of the impending danger, but takes pity on her and gives her his wristwatch. * 6x20 "1:00am-2:00am" **Nadia, Doyle, and CTU break into the room that Jack and Audrey are hiding inside of * 6x24 "5:00am-6:00am" **Noah Daniels wants assurance that the oil platform will be destroyed **Alternate ending sequence with Jack throwing his pistol into the ocean Season 7 deleted scenes There are 14 deleted scenes on the Season 7 DVD/Blu-ray set spread out over 7 episodes. , Agent Kilner's baby girl]] * 7x02 "9:00am-10:00am" **Jack talks with Agent Kilner about Kilner's daughter, Fiona. Kilner asks about Jack, who says that he has a daughter and that "they grow up fast". He then asks to step outside, and Kilner allows him. ***''The above scene was established to have happened canonically after it was referred to in 24: Deadline.'' ** A White House aide (Jennifer Carta) informs Secretary of State Joe Stevens of a transmission sent to President Taylor from Colonel Iké Dubaku, representing the Juma regime. He learns that it wasn't intercepted, it was sent. The message says - "President Taylor. This is Colonel Iké Dubaku. I am speaking on behalf of the sovereign people of Sangala. As you have no doubt confirmed, the main collision at JFK international was no accident. We have the CIP device." Stevens tells a colleague to get the data to NSA and get voice confirmation, then muses that President Taylor was right and that Tony Almeida was connected to the Juma regime. * 7x06 "1:00pm-2:00pm" ** Janis Gold informs Larry Moss that Sean Hillinger used his clearance code. He confronts Sean, who confesses that it was to save his wife who was in a plane which was not due to be grounded for hours. Larry says that 17 other planes had to be reshuffled because of his actions. Sean admits that he would feel bad, but not as bad as if one of them had his wife in it. Larry says that if they weren't in crisis mode he would fire him, but Sean said that they were in a crisis, so told him to let him get back to his job. Janis makes a snide remark towards him. ** President Allison Taylor recites her speech in the Oval Office while sadly looking at a news screen and seeing reports of the deaths caused by Juma. She finishes by saying that there is every reason to think that another attack will happen. Press Secretary Angela Nelson looks confused at the last line, and expands upon the sentence "but be assured we are doing everything in our power to prevent that from happening and those agencies responsible for protecting us are on high alert and readiness". Taylor congratulates her for the line, and then tells her to take it to Henry afterwards as she wanted his input. * 7x09 "4:00pm-5:00pm" ** While waiting for the EMTs, Henry Taylor tells Jack that his son, Roger, was trying to warn his wife about people inside her government working against her before he was killed. Jack looks shocked and Henry confirms that he did not commit suicide. He suddenly grabs Jack's arm and makes him promise that he will tell President Taylor and he agrees, but tells Henry not to talk. The EMTs arrive and Jack stands back. * 7x10 "5:00pm-6:00pm" ** Larry Moss tells a shocked Janis that Sean and Erika were moles for Dubaku. He says that more importantly they have the database of everyone working for Dubaku within the government, and that Chloe O'Brian was disseminating the files as they spoke. Chloe says that it would be helpful if Servers 5 and 6 were back online, and so Janis sits next to Chloe and begins to help. * 7x18 "1:00am-2:00am" ** Renee Walker goes in to see Kim and introduces herself. Kim asks to see her father, but Renee said she wanted to see her first. Kim asks why and Renee explains that Jack is sick. Kim asks about a treatment, and Renee said there is an experimental stem cell treatment but the chances of it working is still very low. She goes on to say that Jack does not know that she was there, and Kim realises that was her fault for telling him that she did not want him in her life the last time she saw him. She said that she had been trying to find him for the last year and did not even know he was in the country until she saw him on the news that morning, then said that she needed to see her father. Kim says that Renee has to tell Jack that she is here, because she did not want to shock him. ** Jack arrives outside Kim's room and looks in nervously before entering. He enters and she asks if he is feeling alright. He confirms that he is not in any pain, then accepts her offer to sit down. She said that she tried many different ways to find him over the last year, but every time she got close he had gone. He said that he thought he was doing the best thing for her by staying away, as his line of work puts the people close to him in danger but she says that she missed him a lot. He says that he missed her too, and he apologizes to her for everything that he had put her through. She apologizes for pushing him away and blaming him for all the mistakes she made. They embrace and he says it will be alright. He says that it means a lot to him that she is here, and says that she looks beautiful. She brings up the stem cell treatment, and he says that he does not want to put her in any danger by asking her to do a risky treatment. She says that she doesn't want to lose him, but he says that he wants her to remember him how he is before the virus advances. He apologizes for the death of her mother, and for leaving her alone and vulnerable. He says that the pain and sorrow from losing her has never left him. He also said that he thought about her every day, and she had given him peace by coming to see him. He said that he would always be with her, and she says the same to him. They embrace again, and Jack starts to feel pain from the pathogen. He tells her that she needs to go, because he does not want her to see him like this. He says that he loves her, and she kisses him on the cheek and leaves. As she does, he breaks down into tears. * 7x21 "4:00am-5:00am" ** Tim Woods goes to see the President and tells her that her husband's transfer is going well, and he will be at the White House soon. He also says that there is a chance they will be able to minimise casualties from the bioweapon as they are pinning down targets. He also says that he supports her decision to bring back the CTU servers, but mentions that there will be some hard questions to answer when this is all over as she put her administration behind the Senate investigation of CTU. She says that she has thought about it, but wants to focus on finding Tony Almeida and the canister now. * 7x24 "7:00am-8:00am" ** Cara Bowden arrives and sees that Tony Almeida has apprehended Jack. He tells her to got a cell tower two blocks away and run a comm check to see if Jack made any calls while he escaped. She leaves and Tony looks at the flare that Jack tried to ignite the oil with, before dragging Jack away. ** Natalie, a nurse, opens some curtains in Henry Taylor's room and he thanks her. President Taylor walks in and Natalie greets her before leaving. Allison kisses him then tells him about the failed attack on Washington subway. She says that another attack is imminent and before being sworn in Noah Daniels warned her that the job was full of "jagged edges and moving parts that you wouldn't even see until they smacked you in the head". She said that was exactly what had happened and she did not know how long she could fight, but Henry said that she had to for the American people. She says that Daniels told her that she was not strong enough for the job, and she says that she still believes him. He says that he is still there for her, as is Olivia. She muses on the fact that she almost lost him, but before she can for long he reminds her that she didn't. ** Alan Wilson tells his cabal that Tony Almeida's contingency plan is using Jack Bauer as a canister. One of the members suggests using a Ukrainian facility to prepare the bioweapon, and Wilson agrees. His driver informs Wilson that his escort has arrived. ** An agent tells Renee Walker that Alan Wilson has shares in over a dozen private military firms, but he doesn't appear to have any sort of record; he hasn't been seen for years and his phone and laptop had autodelete functions. She orders Wilson to be transferred back to FBI. ** Tim Woods tells President Taylor that it may be difficult to prosecute Wilson as his business was overseas so it would be hard to track it down. She says that he is the key to bringing down the conspiracy so they would do whatever they could to find someone out about him. She thanks him and he asks if she is alright. She doesn't answer, and just says to let her know when Wilson was in custody. He leaves and Taylor has a moment's silent reflection. She then calls for Ethan Kanin and asks him to meet her in the residence in ten minutes. Season 8 deleted scenes There are 7 deleted scenes on the Season 8 DVD/Blu-ray set spread out over 6 episodes, making this the season with the fewest deleted scenes. * 8x05 "8:00pm-9:00pm" ** At Dana Walsh's place, Kevin Wade is too close for comfort with her. She pushes away and invites him to deal with her fiance Cole. Kevin grins and reminds her that he can reveal her secret to the government: that her identity is false. It would be her "third strike" felony, potentially sending her to jail for life. She is deeply distraught; meanwhile Kevin hands off Dana's cash to Nick Coughlin. 2 of Region 1 * 8x06 "9:00pm-10:00pm" ** The UN delegates are chatting away when President Taylor walks in and addresses them in an emergency meeting. Minister Louis Dalton of the UK politely interrupts. He voices his concern that Taylor is condoning Omar Hassan's apparent violations of human rights as he leads a string of harsh arrests of possible conspirators who were supporting the Kamistan splinter cell—one such suspect is fellow UN delegate (Jamot). If Hassan doesn't stop, the UK and other countries will walk out of the peace talks. Rob Weiss and Ethan Kanin are very uneasy. Taylor tries to walk the thin line of allaying their concerns without compromising American national security. Her speech seems to work. 2 of Region 1 * 8x08 "11:00pm-12:00am" ** Rob Weiss tells President Taylor that Omar Hassan's political days are probably numbered given that the stolen nuclear fuel rods may be smuggled to the IRK. Weiss wants to reach out to the persons who are most likely to be the next President of the IRK and start getting them to support the peace plan. Taylor thinks this is premature. 2 of Region 4 ** Renee Walker expresses to Chloe her shame that she never returned Jack's seven phone messages after he recovered from his coma was induced by the [[prion variant] infection]. She was afraid she'd drag Jack away from his new peace in life and into her "really dark place" (referring to her own aftermath of Season 7). 2 of Region 1 * 8x18 "9:00am-10:00am" ** Charles Logan nervously calls President Taylor to see if she has arrested Jack. She instead plans to keep him busy with red tape. Taylor is unwilling to treat Jack in the manner which Logan recommends. 5 of Region 1 * 8x23 "2:00pm-3:00pm" ** After taking a moment to collect himself, Jack makes his Day 8 recording for Kim. It is the full version in-person (whereas the aired content was mostly seen on Taylor's screen). After summarizing the events from his perspective, he makes his emotional farewell. 6 of Region 1 * 8x24 "3:00pm-4:00pm" ** This deleted scene opens with a split screen: Taylor, Logan, and a reporter. Cherry Jones (Taylor) is in front of a green-screen television, since the scene is incomplete. The reporter says that a sniper was arrested, and implies that he may have been trying to kill Taylor. She mutes the screen to take a call, a man announces that Logan is waiting for her, and she calls Logan inside. He eagerly shows her the evidence confiscated from Chloe O'Brian and Bauer. 6 of Region 1 Live Another Day deleted scenes There are 15 deleted and extended scenes totaling just over thirteen minutes in length on the Live Another Day DVD/Blu-Ray set spread out over 4 episodes, making this the season with the fewest episodes containing deleted scenes. " deleted scene]] * 9x01 "12:00pm-1:00pm" ** Scene 114, Jordan Reed is on the phone with Kate Morgan, telling her that it was Prague police who learned of Bauer's presence in London, and that she can only get a copy of the intercept from Erik. Jordan expresses sympathy for Kate's current situation, but she interrupts by asking for the feed of Bauer's interrogation, and then hastily hangs up. ** Scene 124, Security guards escort Jack to a holding room and seat him at a table. Jack, now alone, stares ominously as he presses a switch implanted in his wrist. ** Scene 126-127, Chris Tanner is pulling into Lower Heyford Air Force Base while talking to his wife, Jess. He tries to explain why his rotation keeps getting extended, but she expresses concern over how she never sees him anymore, and says that he is "a wreck" whenever she does. Chris is forced to cut their conversation short as he is about to start his shift. " deleted scene]] * 9x05 "3:00pm-4:00pm" ** Scene 523-524, Jordan visits Kate at her office and says he's surprised Navarro is pulling her from the roster despite everything she's done today. Kate asks for an update on the Margot tape, and Jordan says that he's running a backtrace but is doubtful he'll find anything. He then asks Kate when she'll be leaving, and she says as soon as she finishes what she's doing. Silence fills the room, and Kate reminds Jordan they both have work to do. " deleted scene]] * 9x08 "6:00pm-7:00pm" ** Scene 810, Mark Boudreau informs Jack that the staff meeting will start in eight minutes and that the halls should be deserted. Jack calls President Heller and tells him to be at his office in five minutes. Mark then directs Jack to Heller's office and wishes him luck; Jack shakes his hand and thanks him, saying that they're going to need it. ** Scene 834, Prime Minister Davies is in a staff meeting when Caroline Fowlds informs him that Mark Boudreau has requested to speak with him. Davies excuses himself and meets with Mark in the side room. Mark tells Davies that President Heller has decided to comply with Al-Harazi's demands. Shocked, Davies requests to speak with him personally, hoping to talk him out of it. Mark says it's too late for that, and shares his hope that Heller's sacrifice will solidify British–American relations. Davies promises that Heller will be remembered in the UK "as long as the word courage has any meaning." Before leaving, Mark tells Davies that the vice president will want to talk to him as soon as he's sworn in. " deleted scene]] * 9x12 "10:00pm-11:00am" ** Scene 1203, Jack and Kate are going over their plan to save Audrey when Mark picks up Stolnavich's gun and points it at them. He states that their rescue plan will fail, and will likely get Audrey killed. Jack quickly disarms and restrains Mark, blaming him for Audrey's situation because he was working with the Russians and officially placing Mark under arrest for treason as per Heller's earlier order.. ** Scene 1205, President Heller asks Erik Ritter if he worked for Navarro; Erik says that he did only for a few weeks, adding that everyone was surprised by his betrayal. Heller tells him not worry, as he "was disappointed by someone today also." ** Scene 1207, Lydia and her companion Andrew find an injured Chloe on the roadside in Millswood. Lydia, a pediatric nurse, examines her and is worried she may have a concussion. She then takes Chloe to her car while Andrew gets a first aid kit. As the couple tends to her, Chloe overhears a newscast announcing the sinking of the Shenyang and China's retaliatory advance toward Okinawa. Lydia offers to drive her to a nearby hospital, but Chloe instead asks for a phone. ** Scene 1209 Part 1, President Heller ends a video conference with President Wei after a failed attempt to appease him. Colonel Shaw stresses to the president that the only way to avoid war is to prove to the Chinese that Cheng is both alive and behind the attack on the Shenyang. Heller then shares his hope that Jack "finds the bastard." ** Scene 1222, Jack and Chloe arrive at a security gate at the Southampton docks. Chloe rolls down her window and tells the guard that they're with U.S. Immigration Services, and they're there to perform a spot-check on one of their carriers headed for Boston. The guard checks the manifest on his tablet for verification. Jack anticipatorily draws his gun, and Chloe tells him to relax. After verifying her claim, the guard tells them they're clear, and then opens the gate for them. ** Scene 1225, Prime Minister Davies calls President Heller about his raising the U.S.'s nuclear readiness, and reminds him that the situation could easily escalate. Heller tells him he had no choice as a war with China now seems inevitable. Davies asks to be updated as frequently as possible; Heller promises that he will, and apologizes for not having better news. ** Scene 1254 Part 3, Belcheck is engaging the crew of the Leticia. He retrieves the weapon of a dead crew member and uses it to kill two hostiles and wound another. He forces the wounded crewman to shut down the engines to ship, and then executes him. " deleted scene]] ** Scene 1258, Jack approaches a British trooper and hands him the override device, but refuses to be taken in for questioning. Jack finds two troopers attempting to restrain Belcheck. He tackles one of the troopers and pulls his gun on the other, threatening to shoot if they touch Belcheck again. ** Scene 1262A, Erik commends Kate for "saving a lot of lives today." Gavin Leonard reports that all facial recognition sweeps for Bauer and O'Brian came up negative. Erik tells him to expand the parameters and run the search again, but Kate tells him it's a waste of time, suggesting that they don't want to be found. See also * Category:Non-canon characters Category:Series Category:Special features